Fürstin
'''You were not born to live the way others want you to live. '~ Minna Fürstin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein'' Who is Fürstin? Fürstin is a former member of the Imperial Waifu Army. They are interested in Engineering & Astronomy as well as in History, mainly about WW1&2, Napoleonic Wars, and the industrialization. They has a like for Steampunk, and a fondness for Uniforms and Coats. History XX.Feb.2019 - Joined the IWA, Ubootflotte 08.Oct.2019 - transferred to the IWA, Luftstreitkräfte at personal request. 18.Dec.2019 - Retired from the IWA. 27.Dec.2019 - ... 11.Jan.2020 - ... Lore Born on the 3rd December, in Siegen, as Child of the Sayn-Wittgenstein house. In her young age she grow up pretty normally. During the great war her father served as officer for the artillery, normaly he worked in safe distance, and as the gorlice–tarnów offensive was nearly won, and should be safe, he took her with him and showed her his "workplace", during this an unexpected hostile air raid started on the artillery, killed nearly everyone of the actually stationed unit, the father throw himself above his daughter to protect her, hiding in the corner of an low trench, he protected his daughter with his life, he lost in this action. In the consideration of this event her school grades became abruptly worst, she got often caught absently looking out of the window while class, and isolated herself really much. The mother worried very much about her and in her helplessness she ordered an doctor who prescribed her mood stabilizer, she refused to take it. Later she got sent for an rehabilitation to Kiel. As she came back she was well cured, she herself calls the rehab in retrospect as useless. Under all these circumstances, she was not able to catch up for her graduation on the military academy. In the consideration of that, she preferred to stay a while alone. In that time she made a lot of nature and scene sketchings, over this time her earlier cured neuroticism has become more pronounced, the memories about the death of her father leaved a scar into her her personality. Nevertheless, her will stayed unbroken and present. Because of the fear and memories in the battles on land , she couldn't go back to this way. After a few days she decided to travel back to kiel where she made her rehab and enlisted to the Navy, because she liked the ocean, its weather, and the endlessness of the sea. After the death of her father the family's reputation sunk, because he was the once person out of her family in military duty. So she enlisted as ranker. With the will to restore the pride of her family and her gone father. Trivia * True nationality [German] * Can speak: German, Low German, English * Very easily disgusted by purpose based ingratiating. * Has great potential and availability for projects of all kinds, but has a strong tendency to become sluggish. * Suffering from sleep disorders and panic attacks ,caused by Thanatophobia. Gallery Wittgensteinwappen.png fuerstin1title.jpg fürstinshr.png Trip333.png IWA-group001.png dock1.png Category:Humans Category:Waifus